As illustrated in FIG. 18, the below-identified Patent document 1 discloses a conventional box for packing and exhibiting a product, the box comprising a tray portion 51 on which products are received, and a lid portion 52 placed on the tray portion 51.
The tray portion 51 and the lid portion 52 of this box are assembled from separate blanks, respectively. The tray portion 51 includes a bottom wall 53, a front surface wall 54, a rear surface wall 55, a pair of side surface walls 60. The lid portion 52 includes a top surface wall 57, a front surface wall 58, a rear surface wall 59, and a pair of side surface walls 60. Perforated cut lines 61a, 62a, and 63a are formed in the front surface wall 54, the front surface wall 58, and the rear surface wall 55, respectively, such that separable portions 61, 62, and 63 are defined inside of the cut lines 61a, 62a, and 63a, respectively.
When products are packed in this box so as to deliver the products to a shop, the front surface walls 54, 58 are bonded together at respective bond portions 64 of the separable portions 61, 62, and the rear surface walls 55, 59 are bonded together at a bond portion 65 of the separable portion 63, so that the tray portion 51 and the lid portion 52 are fixed to each other and the box is kept sealed.
When products are exhibited at a shop while received in the box, the box is severed along the cut lines 61a, 62a such that the separable portions 61, 62 are separated from the front surface walls 54, 58, respectively, while bonded together, and by turning the lid portion 52 about the bottom end edge of the rear surface wall 59, the separable portion 63 is separated from the rear surface wall 55 while bonded to the rear surface wall 59 due to the severance of the box along the cut line 63a. 
By opening the box in this way, the lid portion 52 is separated from the tray portion 51. Therefore, by removing the lid portion 52 from the tray portion 51, products can be visibly exhibited while received in the tray portion 51 such that customers can easily see the products.